goettlich_trilogiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Thalia Delos
ღ Hallööchen an alle ღ Bevorstehende Aufgaben Meine Lieblingscharaktere Hec :333333 Luke *_____* Andy ;)) Orion *~* Kate :DD Morpheus °______° Hades *o* Hergie :P KittyCat =^.^= Meine Lieblingszitate Meine Filmbesetzung Zunächst einmal sind die folgenden Schauspieler nur meiner Meinung nach geeignet für die entsprechenden Rollen. Außerdem habe ich die Scions die Ebenbilder haben mit den gleichen Schauspielern besetzt. Ansonsten dürft ihr mir gerne Meinungen zu den Schauspielern auf meiner Nachrichtenseite hinterlassen :) 140px|leftClaire Holt als Helen, Daphne, Helena, Guinevere und Atlanta. Sie bräuchte natürlich braune Kontaktlinsen, aber ich finde sie hat das Aussehen um einmal die junge Helen und auch ihre Mutter Daphne zu spielen. Bekannt ist Claire (hihi :$) aus H2O - Plötzlich Meerjungfrau, sowie aus Vampire Diaries und The Originals. 115px|rightDylan Sprayberry als Lucas, Daedalus, Poseidon, Paris, Paris Delos und Lancelot. Ihm fehlen zwar die schwarzen Haare, aber das kann man ja färben. Vom Alter her passt er auf die Rolle des Lucas, aber ich denke auch die älteren Rollen dürften kein Problem sein. Dylan spielt aktuell in Teen Wolf mit, hatte aber auch schon mehrere Kurzauftritte in Serien wie beispielsweise Glee. 115px|leftAnsel Elgort als Orion, Hades, Aeneas und Adonis. Sowohl seine Augen als auch seine Haare müssten an die Rolle angepasst werden, aber die sinnlichen Lippen hat er definitiv ;) Ich kann ihn mir einfach insgesamt sehr gut in der Rolle vorstellen. Bekannt ist Ansel aus seinen Rollen in Carrie, Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter und der Divergent-Reihe. 115px|rightAlexander Ludwig als Hector, Hektor, Ajax, Apoll und Artus. Er passt einfach perfekt auf die Rolle! Das Aussehen stimmt, der Körperbau und mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen xD Alex spielte Rollen in Die Jagd zum magischen Berg, The Hunger Games und Kindsköpfe 2, außerdem spielt er zur Zeit in der TV-Serie Vikings mit. 140px|leftIan Nelson als Jason und Troilus. Ich halte ihn für sehr geeignet für die Rolle des Jason, das Aussehen passt soweit und er sieht aus wie ein Mensch der sich um seine Mitmenschen sorgt. Ian spielte unter anderem in The Boy Next Door, hatte aber auch kleine Rollen in The Hunger Games und Teen Wolf. 115px|rightLucy Hale als Ariadne und Briseis. Ich würde ihr die Haare rötlicher färben, aber ansonsten passt sie perfekt in die Rolle. Wie Ari ist sie sehr hübsch und dünn. Lucy ist primär aus Pretty Little Liars bekannt, spielte aber auch einige kleine Rollen wie beispielsweise in Drake & Josh und Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place. 115px|leftMarie Yanaka als Claire. Sie hat definitiv das Zeug um Giggles zu spielen und ihr Aussehen entspricht dem der Rolle. Marie wurde 2011 zur Miss Nippon und ist von all meinen gewählten Darstellern die einzige ohne - mir bekannte - Schauspielerfahrung. Trotzdem finde ich sie sehr geeignet für die Rolle, da es mir auch etwas schwer fiel eine japanischstämmige Schauspielerin zu finden, die eine entsprechende Ausstrahlung hat. 115px|rightCiara Bravo als Cassandra und Kassandra. Es müssten zwar ihre Haare schwarz gefärbt werden und sie bräuchte blaue Kontaktlinsen, trotzdem hat sie dieses doch etwas kindliche Aussehen, wie Cassandra und hat auf der anderen Seite aber auch den stets traurigen Blick, den ich mir gerne bei Cass vorstelle. Sie ist bekannt aus der Serie Big Time Rush und spielt aktuell bei Voll Vergeistert mit. 140px|leftSelena Gomez als Andy. Eventuell würde ich ihre Haare kürzen, aber ansonsten finde ich hat sie durchaus dieses "Sirenenaussehen". Außerdem kann ich sie mir sehr gut in der Rolle der zunächst allein lebenden Andy vorstellen, ebenso wie ich sie vor meinem inneren Auge bereits an der Seite von Hector sehe... Selena ist mit ihrer Hauptrolle in Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place bekannt geworden, spielte in mehreren Filmen darunter Another Cinderella Story und Spring Breakers mit und ist außerdem Sängerin. 115px|rightCameron Monaghan als Matt. Mit braun gefärbten Haaren finde ich kann er Matt gut darstellen. Ich denke er kann die Verwandlung, die Matt in der Trilogie durchsteht sehr gut darstellen (also vom etwas uncoolen aber irgendwie beliebten Nerd zu einem "Typen der Oberliga"). Cameron spielt zur Zeit in der TV-Serie Shameless mit und hatte Rollen in den Filmen Vampire Academy und The Giver, sowie in mehreren Krimiserien. 140px|leftGlenn McCuen als Zach. Allgemein denke ich könnte er die Rolle des Zach gut verkörpern. Was seine Haarfarbe angeht bin ich mir nicht so ganz sicher, aber ich denke ich würde ihm die Haare dunkler färben :) Glenn spielte in der Serie Bucket & Skipper mit und hatte eine Rolle in Marmaduke. 115px|rightJai Courtney als Kreon. Mit heller gefärbten Haaren (damit sie heller als Hectors sind) und Narben im Gesicht kann ich ihn mir super als den "Bösen" Kreon vorstellen. Er ist zwar sehr alt für seine Rolle, aber ich habe mir Kreon immer als "heißen Bösewicht" vorgestellt und das ist er einfach^^ Jai spielte unter anderem in Stirb langsam - Ein guter Tag zum Sterben, der Divergent-Reihe und Unbroken mit. 100px|leftMichael Sheen als Jerry. Ich komme dann jetzt zur... älteren Generation xD Naja zu Jerry kann ich nicht viel sagen, ich fand einfach dass er gut auf die Rolle passt. Michael spielte unter vielen anderen Filmen in Tron: Legacy und der Bis(s)-Reihe mit. 100px|rightEmily Blunt als Kate. Mir gefällt sie einfach in der Rolle. Ich finde sie passt in die Rolle der langjährigen guten Freundin von Jerry, die einen kleinen Kuchenladen hat und auch mit Helen darüber quatscht wie gut Lucas aussieht xD Emily spiete in ihrer Karriere in vielen Filmen mit, einige davon sind Gullivers Reisen, Der Teufel trägt Prada und Edge of Tomorrow. 100px|left'''Aaron Eckhart als Castor und Priamos. Er macht auf mich den Eindruck als wäre er ein kluger, gut aussehender und reifer Mann. In meiner Vorstellung ist Castor blond, von daher passt seine Haarfarbe und auch ansonsten finde ich ihn geeignet. Aaron spielte unter vielen anderen Filmen in Besessen, The Dark Knight und Die Logan-Verschwörung mit. 100px|rightEva Longoria als Noel. Die kleine, warmherzige, temperamentvolle Mutter passt einfach perfekt zu ihr, oder besser gesagt passt sie perfekt zu Noel. Mir war relativ schnell klar, dass sie wirklich eine prima Familienmutter abgibt... Woran das wohl liegt :P Wahrscheinlich daran dass Eva durch ihre Rolle als Desperate Housewife bekannt wurde. 100px|leftJessica Chastain als Pandora. In meiner Vorstellung hatte Pandora irgendwie immer hellgraue Haare, aber sie ist ja eigentlich keine Oma also habe ich mir überlegt dass rotbraune Haare auch super zu ihr passen. Sie bekommt dann natürlich noch goldene Kontaktlinsen und das Bild der elfenhaften "Tante der Familie" ist für mich perfekt. Jessica spielte unter anderem in den Filmen The Tree of Life, Mama und Interstellar mit. 100px|rightMatthew McConaughey als Pallas und Agamemnon. Zu ihm habe ich nicht all zu viel zu sagen, denn ich finde einfach dass ihm die Rolle des Pallas - den ich nebenbei gesagt nicht wirklich leiden kann - gut steht. Eventuell mit ein bisschen gefärbten Haaren, vielleicht aber auch nicht, ich finde die beiden passen gut zueinander. Einige von den Filmen in denen Matthew mitgespielt hat sind: Die Jury, Killer Joe und Interstellar. 100px|leftJason Statham als Tantalus und Menelaos. Bei ihm ist es wie bei seinem Bruder Pallas. Ich fand einfach dass er gut auf die Rolle passen könnte. Jason ist aus Actionfilmen wie der Transporter- und der Fast & Furios-Reihe bekannt. 100px|rightPaula Malcomson als Mildred. Irgendwie gehen mir bei den Erwachsenen die Argumente aus :D Aber ich denke sie kann die Rolle der Mildred sehr gut rüber bringen. Paula spielte in The Green Mile mit und hat aktuell eine Rolle in der Tribute von Panem-Reihe. Außerdem hatte sie mehrere Kurzauftritte in vielen Krimiserien. 100px|leftMatt Damon als Zeus. Ich stelle mir Zeus - da er ein Gott ist - relativ jung vor. Ähnlichkeit zu Helen kann man ihm zwar nicht unbedingt vorwerfen, aber das ist auch etwas schwierig. Matt spielte Rollen in der Ocean's Eleven-Reihe, Good Will Hunting und der Jason Bourne-Reihe, wobei er vorallem durch letzere bekannt geworden ist. 100px|rightJamie Campbell Bower als Morpheus. Ich kann ihn mir einfach perfekt als Morpheus vorstellen. Eine kuscheliger, anhänglicher Verführer mit gewellten Haaren... Die beiden passen echt gut! Jamie ist bekannt aus den Verfilmungen der Bis(s)-Reihe und von City of Bones. 115px|leftEmma Watson als Aphrodite. In meiner Vorstellung hat Aphrodite zwar lockige rote Haare, aber ich finde sie passt trotzdem zu der Rolle. Sie ist sehr schön, so wie ich mir die Göttin der Liebe vorstelle. Emma ist durch die Harry Potter-Filme bekannt geworden, spielte aber auch in den Filmen Vielleicht lieder morgen und My Week with Marilyn mit. 110px|rightOwen Wilson als Ares. Obwihl er eigentlich nicht als "der Böse" bekannt ist, würde ich ihm gerne mal ein anderes Image verpassen. Aber abseits dieser Argumentation kann ich mir schon sehr gut vorstellen wie er mit irrem Blick, verfilzten Haaren und blutigem Körper durch die Gegend rennt und von Helen in den Tataros geschmissen wird. Owen ist vor allem für Comedyfilme wie Meine Braut, ihr Vater und ich, Die Hochzeits-Crasher und Grand Budapest Hotel bekannt. 115px|leftTim Burton als Mr. Hergesheimer. Passt^^ Tim spielte selbst eine Rolle in Men in Black 3, ansonsten ist er vor allem ein bekannter Regisseur. Filme wie Planet der Affen, Charlie und die Schokoladenfabrik und Alice im Wunderland sind von ihm. Thalia Rosalie Lane Thalia Rosalie Lane ist eine Cousine 2. Grades von Lucas und co.. Info Sie ist in Preveza, Griechenland geboren und traf dort auf ihren heutigen Mann. Kurz darauf zog sie zu ihm nach Südengland, hält allerdings ihre Fähigkeiten vor dem Öffentlichkeit geheim. Einzig ihr Mann Jay weiß davon. Ihre Mutter lebt in Griechenland und ihr Vater ist vor einiger Zeit gestorben. Dieser war ein Cousin von Castor, lernte ihn allerdings nie kennen und auch die restliche Familie nicht. Persönlichkeit Sie ist sehr aufgeschlossen, hat für jeden ein offenes Ohr und ist sehr geduldig. Außerdem hält sie nicht viel von der Idee der Hundert Cousins die anderen Häuser auszulöschen. Aussehen Ihre Haare sind lang, lockig und braun und ihre Augen blaugrau, wobei das rechte ein wenig blauer ist als das linke. Sie ist groß und hat am rechten Knöchel einen Phönix als Tattoo.